Just The Beginning
by 4eva-xo
Summary: FIVE CHAPTER EPILOGUE TO *A WELL KEPT SECRET!* So we left off when Austin Tucker proposed to Kaylie Cruz in front of everyone, and literally, EVERYONE: the press, families, NGO, you name it. So what's her ANSWER?
1. ONE WORD: STRESS

**Chapter 1**

_Kaylie's POV_

God. All this stress is killing me. Flowers, cake, seating plans, what more? Shoes? Bridal dress? Bridesmaid? I can't take this stress. I haven't been able to have a whole day of just gymnastics training. All I think about now is the upcoming wedding. My wedding. Austin's and mine. I'll be completely his in just a month and half. The engagement party is soon to come. Austin's been planning that and we haven't got much time to see each other. The only time is when we were deciding on which cake to have on the day. Man, I haven't even slept for 2 weeks thinking about the date and which venue. I always wanted an outdoor wedding and in the autumn where the leaves would be the decoration to the wedding.

That's just my dream a few years back and now it's the real deal. I never thought it would be this hard. Let's see…I held up my list for the wedding planning. Cake, venues, dates, flowers, decorations are all ticked off. The only thing that bugged me was the bridesmaid and the maid of honor. Bridesmaid would be simple. There's Kelly and Emily. But the maid of honor would be a hard one to tick off. Payson or Lauren? I'm heading to Lauren's soon and Payson would be there I don't know what to tell them. They both know one of them would be the maid of honor but they just don't know which I'll choose.

I grabbed my car keys and headed to Lauren's to meet her and Payson. I arrived and knocked on the front door. I lost count of how many times I've knocked on this same door. Lauren, no surprise, opened the door and invited me in. Payson was sitting on the couch eating some pie and watching America's Next Top Model Cycle 13. I'm not into that stuff but I have something to tell them.

"Kaylie, want some pie?" Lauren offered.

"Nah, it's alright. I came here to meet you guys and talk not eat."

"Have some fun," Payson suggested. She's the one who's suggesting on doing something fun?

"So you came here to talk? Talk," Lauren pointed out.

"Well the wedding…" I began.

"OH YES THE WEDDING! How is it?" Lauren interrupted.

"It's going great," I said, till now, "I have some check points to tick off but I'll get there."

"Flower?" Payson asked.

"Roses."

"Cake?"

"Vanilla."

"Never mind about those. Bridesmaid!" Lauren cut off.

Oh boy. This is going to get dirty, "What about it?"

"Who's going to be the bridesmaid and the maid of honor?" Lauren asked.

"Oh that. Kelly, Emily and of course both of you."

"That leaves one thing. Maid of honor," Payson pointed out.

"Exactly," Lauren agreed.

"I haven't thought about it yet," I lied.

"Well it should be one of us right?" Payson questioned.

"Of course! Why wouldn't it be?" I answered.

"Not important but the question is: which one of us?" Lauren asked in a serious tone.

"I…"

"It should be me," Lauren suggested.

"Why you?" Payson questioned.

"Because I've been best friends with her through all the bumps in the ride."

"So have I!" Payson claimed. So they think they did.

"We both know I deserve to be the maid of honor," Lauren suggested to me.

"Lauren, please, at least I didn't sleep with Carter!"

"Excuse me? That was years ago and I'm dating Nicky now!"

"Please we both know you want to do Carter again any day!" Payson was yelling now.

Oh please no. They are not gonna fight over Carter now are they? I'm stressing out and I haven't seen Austin for a week or so and I don't need this now. My best friends fighting over this? Maid of honor!

"I've been best friends with her too!" Payson was screaming as loud as she can towards Lauren.

"Even though I did sleep with Carter but at least I'm not the one who always try to beat Kaylie and everyone else. Or even better yet, tries to be the best when we all know you can't!"

"GUYS STOP IT!" I finally yelled.

They both stopped and looked at me. Those eyes…the eyes of desperation. They were both giving me that look. The look shows clearly that they wanted to be picked. In this situation, I can't help them; I don't know what to do. I need Austin's help. I didn't say a word and just left.

_Lauren's POV_

After Kaylie left, Payson followed. I maybe went a little too far. But it wasn't my fault. I never wanted to bring it up but then she brought the Carter situation up so I just got a little over my head. I should be the maid of honor. I know Kaylie best. I've been best friends with her the longest. I deserve it. I finally got to experience love and felt like I belong. But this situation brought me back to the beginning where I wanted both in the first place. Kaylie is my best friend. We've been through so much even if we weren't best friends for a while I still care for her and so does she.

Being stuck in Loakai made all of us realize that we're too gullible. Tyler. He wanted to hurt us and I felt responsible for all of it because we shared the same blood that runs through both of our veins. I felt responsible to both Payson and Kaylie. I can't believe he did that and we didn't even know it. He hurt us and I could still feel like we were all back at that fake village. That's one of the reasons why I wanted to be Kaylie's maid of honor. I owe her so much and gave back so little. Carter, I stole him away. I hurt her so many times and here we are, still friends. Loakai, Tyler. So many times I've repeated my mistake.

_Payson's POV_

How could Lauren do that to me? We're best friends. We're all best friends. I should be the maid of honor. I deserve it as much as Lauren did, maybe even a bit more. I don't even know where to begin listing all the mistakes she have made to Kaylie. I don't blame her about the Loakai and her crazy cousin, Tyler. However, I do blame her for Carter. I went a little too far when I mentioned about him. I never should have brought it up. I know she made a mistake and she kept making similar mistakes but I've made some, too. I get it but I couldn't help myself when we were in the fighting mode.

Whoever Kaylie chooses will be Kaylie's choice. I respect that and everything that we all went through, especially in Loakai, we all deserves a break. Kaylie, she should have the wedding she dreamt about and have it with the guy she loves. Austin Tucker.

_Kaylie's POV_

I pulled out my phone and pressed the speed dial for Austin's number. I waited and a few seconds later. Austin picked up and of course greeted me with a simple line.

"_Hello, gorgeous. What can I do for the future Mrs. Austin Tucker"_

"Nothing much."

"_I know there's something on your mind. I can hear it in your voice."_

He knows me too well. Well enough to know when I'm keeping a secret or keeping something that bothers me.

"Alright, it's girl trouble though."

"_Tell me."_

"Payson and Lauren got into a fight. It's about the wedding."

"_They don't approve of it? I thought you said they did. I remember because you specifically said that they jumped up and down while screaming," _he joked.

That made me smile, "Yes, of course they approved but it's not about that. It's about the maid of honor thing."

"_Well…I underestimate the power of that. Don't worry I completely understand."_

"You do? I mean…of course you do, sweetie."

"_I know it sounds like I'm just saying that but I do. What's the opposite of maid of honor for the groom?"_ he asked me.

"Best man?" I answered.

"_Bingo. I have to choose as well."_

"Who did you choose maybe I could choose the same?"

"_Kaylie. You can't do that. You have to choose which of your 2 best friends that you would like not which I would like. It's our wedding, not mine's only. If it was my wedding, it'll be called going solo not marriage."_

"Alright, but tell me which one?"

"_I will."_

"Love you."

"_Love you too, gorgeous."_

We both then hung up.

_Austin's POV_

I hope Payson and Lauren work it out. Hopefully, Kaylie knows whom to pick. Now…my turn. Nicky or Max. Nicky I had a problem with before due to the fact that he tried to take Kaylie away from me which made me really pissed off but now that's all over and Lauren and him are happy celebrating their 3 month anniversary. I have nothing to worry about. Max, on the other hand, never bothered me till that one party. The party where he kissed me and told me his deepest darkest secret, he's bisexual. I totally respect that but it was all awkward. The thing is, Max and I are friends before Nicky and I were friends. Both are my really good friends and I have the same problem. Both are my best friends. Whom to choose?

But why need to choose? Couldn't they both be my best man? There's no rule for having 2 best men at a wedding, is there? Even if there is, time to make a new rule. Our own rule. It's our wedding, who said we can't have 2 best men? Oh and better yet, who said we can't have 2 maids of honor? I pressed the speed dial of Kaylie's number quickly and waited. She picked up.

"Hey, gorgeous. You'll love me forever even though you do already," I joked.

"_I do don't I? What would make me love you even more?" _

"A solution to both of our problem."

"_Interesting. Is it the problem with 2 maids of honor and best men?"_

"Oui," the French style.

"_Well what is it that you have in mind?" _she asked.

"Our problem now is that we have 2 best men and 2 maids of honor right?" I questioned.

"_That is correct and we've been over this."_

"Here's the solution then. Who said we can't have 2 of each?"

_Kaylie's POV_

The guy I'm marrying is the most brilliant guy in the world. Who said we can't have both? That is genius! How come I've never thought of that? Both can be my maid of honor and no one can say anything about it because it's our wedding. I quickly dialed Payson's number and place the phone by my ear.

"_Hello? Kaylie?"_

"Yes it's me. I have something I definitely have to tell you."

"_Wait…before you do I have something I wanted to say first," _she insisted.

"Go."

"_I'm sorry for this morning. I shouldn't have picked a fight with Lauren and I couldn't call you because you sounded so angry when you left you didn't say goodbye to either one of us so I guessed I shouldn't call you but now you did I just wanted to say that it doesn't matter."_

"What doesn't matter?" I asked curiously.

"_Who the maid of honor is."_

"Excuse me?" I'm now officially confused.

"_I want to be your maid of honor, really, but if you don't want it to be me then I guess I respect that and accept it eventually because it's not my wedding, it's yours and I don't want to fight over it."_

"You don't have to Pay. You're my best friend and nothing you say would make any difference. I forgave Lauren for everything because we both made mistakes. She took her anger out on me and I did the same. I forgave her and she did the same. The best news is that you both can be my maids of honor!" I explained.

"_NO WAY! Really? How did you come up with this?"_

"I honestly didn't. Austin did, can you believe it?" I yelped.

"_Actually yes I can."_

"Well I'll talk to you soon. I gotta call Lauren and tell her the good news."

We hung up and I quickly dialed Lauren's number and waited.

"_KAYLIE I'M SO SORRY FOR THIS MORNING. I'M SUCH A BAD FRIEND AND YOU CAN YELL AT ME ALL YOU WANT BUT PLEASE DON'T DISINVITE ME TO THE WEDDING. I SUCK AND I NEVER REALLY DESERVE YOU AS A FRIEND I'M SO SO SO SORRY!"_

"Enough. Lo, I know you're sorry the minute I walked out of the house. You're my best friend and so is Payson. I get why you both wanted the position but guess what? You both got it," I told her.

"_Really? Oh. My. God."_

"Yes really. Austin figured it out. Having 2 maids of honor and 2 best men would be the best idea for a wedding."

"_Congratulations!"_

"Thank you. Lo?"

"_Yes?"_

"Don't worry about Carter. I know you're sorry and I'm sorry too for all I did."

"_I know."_

That was the end of the conversation and the end of the fight.

_Austin's POV_

I headed outside to find Nicky and Max. They were sitting by the pool reading Playboy magazine, well only Nicky was.

"Dudes."

"What up?" Nicky casually asked.

"Announcing."

"Announcing what?" Max questioned.

"Who's gonna be my best man?" I answered.

"Oh. Well who is it?" Nicky asked impatiently.

"Both of you."

"Really?" both Nicky and Max questioned in unison.

"Yeah. Really."

"Sweet," Nicky claimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> SO HERE IT IS! and YES, her answer was YES! :D we had two plans for this epilogue; 1) Kaylie says YES 2) Kaylie says NO. so obviously, we went with the happier version! BUT WAIT. you gotta keep reading to find out what happens!

**REVIEW! xx**


	2. TOUGH CHOICES HAVE TO BE MADE

**Chapter 2**

_Kaylie's POV_

It's great to plan the wedding with Austin. Austin Tucker. I can't believe everything's moving so fast. There's only 6 weeks left till the actual wedding and the engagement party is coming so soon. We have to plan everything by then. Fortunately, Austin planned everything for the engagement party, such a good fiancé. I'm such a bad wife. I've been procrastinating with these plans and now I need my fiancé to help me choose the food and entertainment. That's all we have left to do. Oh and last but not least, the guest list. Our invitation looks so pretty, baby pink and white with baby purple bow. It's like living in a dream, a never ending dream. Dream or no dream, Austin has to be here with me.

"So do you like Red Velvet Cupcakes at the wedding for the dessert?"

"Huh?"

"Are you listening?"

"About?" I asked.

"We're supposed to pick out the food?"

"Oh. Where are we?" I was confused.

"Dessert. What were you day dreaming about?"

"Nothing. So where were we?"

"Red Velvet Cupcakes."

"Right, yes. I do want them at the wedding. Is that it that you wanted to ask me?"

"Yeah. That's done and the entertainment? What would you like?" he asked me.

"You can choose that, I really don't mind. Anything else?" I questioned.

"No nothing except the guest list. That is the last thing we need to do and then we'll send it."

"Alright, let's get started."

"I definitely would like to invite all my family and friends," he told me.

"Same here."

"All in Boulder right? Or do we need to send somewhere else?"

"Kelly is probably still in Denver. Send one to Emily and Cassie. Damon, too."

"You want to invite Damon?" he asked me.

"Of course if Emily and Cassie go, Damon should, too. I would feel bad if he didn't."

"Makes sense. Anyone else I should write down?" he pointed out.

"Carter in Denver."

"CARTER?" he raised his voice.

"Yes. Why?"

"Wouldn't Lauren have a say in this?"

"No because this is our wedding and I would like old friends to come to both our wedding and engagement party. Friends and family are important."

"I never said they're not, but Carter?"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"He used to be in love with you. You used to be in love with him. Exes? At the wedding?" he pointed that out.

"Don't you have any exes you'd like to invite?"

"No," he said straight forwardly.

"Carter is harmless. Don't be threatened by him Austin."

"Alright, alright. Who else?"

I don't know if I should mention this person. It might make him go literally crazy, "Brad Collins."

There. I said it.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?"

"Brad is an old friend. He's harmless at this stage. We're getting married."

"But you cheated on me with him so it's a bit concerning to me."

"Don't be. He's just another guest. Think of him as that," I tried to convince him.

"Yeah, sure. I should just go ahead and think that Brad Collins is another simple guest at our engagement party and wedding whom I hate and who my future wife cheated and slept with. That is real simple."

"What are you implying?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm just saying it's not that simple. Try being on the spot where you have to look at your wife's exes wondering around the party."

"I don't get why you're so worked up about this!" I began to raise my voice.

"You don't get why? I don't get why you have to invite your exes to the party!"

"Because they were my friends."

"That's just it Kaylie. 'Were' past tense. Why do you want to invite them now?"

"I just want to have them there."

"I don't understand and that's not a good enough explanation. Till you find out I'll see you later."

"Austin…" I began.

Before I could say another word the door slammed shut and Austin was gone. This is all my fault.

_Austin's POV_

This is just plain bullshit. I thought asking Kaylie to marry me and planning our wedding would be the best thing in the world and even the best feeling in the world. I thought inviting all our friends here and some in other places would be enough. Having Damon there already kills me since he tried to take Kaylie away but having either Carter or Brad at the wedding would totally kill me. What was she thinking asking me that fucking pathetic question? Don't get me even started about the explanation I asked her. Pathetic.

I love Kaylie but why did she have to bring that up? Is she crazy? Or better question: does she still think that she owes Brad or Carter something. See, Carter says he's over Kaylie, but I totally don't believe that. And the fact that she wants him at our wedding is fucking ridiculous. Brad Collins too? What next? Tyler Tanner? The psycho who trapped her in a fake village in Hawaii? Everything was going perfect, almost. Everything was picked out even the hardest one like the bridesmaid and the food menu. I didn't realize the guest list would be the most difficult. I was driving fast towards the lake house now. When I arrived there I rushed in and yelled Nicky and Max's name and they met me in the living room, we all sat down and they were giving me these stares that's telling me 'what?'

"What's going on now? Another wedding crisis?" Max joked.

"Dude, not cool, but yes."

"We both know it's not bridesmaid so what is it? Cake flavor?" Nicky asked.

"No and it's vanilla I hope. Whatever she chooses would be fine by me. Not the point right now. So instead of guessing I'll tell you before we sit here for a year and you both will still be wrong. It's the guest list."

"Guest list?" Nicky questioned.

"I love the guest list!" Max yelled out.

Nicky and I stared. Nicky then said, "Dude."

"Yes, the guest list. Kaylie wanted to invite people I don't want there and so do all of you."

"Who? It couldn't be THAT bad," Nicky claimed.

"Why don't you want Kaylie's guests to be there. It's her wedding too," Max was clueless at this point.

"I'm not finished," I pointed out, "It's not THAT bad, Nicky? Then tell me why these two people aren't bad: Carter Anderson and Brad Collins."

SNAP.

"That is a very good question. Let's see, Carter was in love with Kaylie then now with my girlfriend. Brad is still in love with Kaylie and probably still wants to get her back. He made you and Kaylie break up then had sex with her, did I miss anything?"

"No you didn't. But I didn't want to be reminded of that brat either so thank you, Nicky, you scum bag."

"Always a pleasure."

"You know what is always a pleasure? Not talking to you both about my problem. Why do I never learn from my mistake?" I joked.

We all laughed then both Nicky and Max said their good luck and left for the pool. I on the other hand was confused on what's going to happen next.

_Kaylie's POV_

I told Lauren and Payson about the whole situation of course and about how Austin would just leave like that. That was no gentlemen at all, what was he thinking when he left like that? Doesn't he know it's not polite to leave your fiancée like that?

"So he just stood up and left."

"Really? But I should agree with Austin, Kay. Why do you want to invite Brad and Carter?" Payson asked.

"I agree. Why would you want those pig heads to be there? Not to mention both are your exes and one of them was mine," Lauren added.

"It's not like I didn't thought this through. It just…" I began to explain.

"It just what Kaylie?" Payson interrupted.

"Alright, I admit. I invited them because I want them to look at me and think "why did I let her slip away". It was a moment of selfishness."

"That's a start by telling us this but why don't you tell Austin this? Call him anytime soon now?" Lauren questioned.

"Maybe it's a moment of selfishness, Kay, but really think about it because you're getting married to a guy who's been there for you and please, Kay, don't throw it away for a tiny moment of selfishness."

"We're just humans after all," Lauren finished.

"I guess you're right. I'm gonna call Austin and tell you both soon?"

They nodded and walked out of the room and left. I pulled out my phone and hit the speed dial button for Austin's number and I waited. He picked up not long after but didn't greet me with the greeting he always used.

"_Hello?"_ in a cold voice.

"Austin I was wrong about the whole inviting Brad and Carter to the wedding."

"_So you've admitted it?"_ he asked still in a hard voice.

"Yes."

"_I'm sorry for just walking off like that and thanks for calling. I've been thinking…"_ he said.

This is not a good start to a conversation. Is he breaking up with me? Or calling off the wedding?

"Yes?"

"_I've been thinking about this whole thing,"_ he paused, _"Maybe I should let you invite one of them. I say Carter since he's in love with Lauren and he's harmless as you mentioned before."_

"Really? Carter?" I was confused now.

"_I also wanted him to look at us and be jealous that he can't have that with Lauren,"_ he laughed. It's so good to hear him laugh since this whole situation I was afraid that he's never going to forgive me.

"_Yes Carter. But not Brad. Brad won't be at our wedding either." _

"I understand that. The reason I wanted them to come is not because I still love one of them or still have that unfinished sparks. It's because I want them to look at us and think why I didn't hold on to that girl, Kaylie Cruz. It was a moment of selfishness so I'm sorry," I apologized.

"_I get it, Kaylie. I love you for telling me this."_

"I love you too," I said.

"_Remember to give them to the post office so that they can send out the invitations. Inside the invitations there's also an engagement party invitations."_

"I won't forget it."

"_There's a list of addresses on top of the pile and next to the pile there's some spare invitations just in case we happened to miss out a few people. Make sure it's keep in a safe place. Thank you, Kaylie. Love you."_

He hung up and I placed my phone down and headed downstairs. I saw the pile of invitation and a smaller pile of spares. The list of addresses was on top. In the moment I wasn't sure what I was doing. I took two of the spares and placed it on top of the invitations that will be sending out. I took the piece of paper and wrote Carter's address on. I'm so glad that Austin allowed him to come but Brad wasn't. I finished writing Carter's address then started to write Brad's address. When I was done I took the pile and headed to my car. I drove to the post office and told them to send all these invitation to the address that's been listed on the paper. I said my good byes and walked out.

I got in to my car and started driving home. I sent an invitation to Brad. An invitation to my wedding. My wedding with Austin Tucker. Austin Tucker, who doesn't want him there. I'm so dead. What have I done? This is another huge mistake that would probably cost me Austin.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> SO. chapter 2 out of 5! sneaky sneaky Kaylie! Is Brad going to make an appearance at the rehearsal dinner? Is Austin going to find out about Brad's invitation? Everything is going down NEXT chapter.

To find out, all you gotta do is **review! xx**


	3. ANOTHER MISTAKE

**Chapter 3**

_Kaylie's POV_

It's been almost a week since I've sent out those invites and god it's been killing me inside. Why on earth would I invite Brad when Austin said not to? He had agreed on inviting Carter but Brad? This is a huge mistake. I should tell Austin about this, I can't lie to him more than I already have. I can't tell him 'oh hey you know that time when I said I didn't send out Brad's invite to _our_ wedding. Guess again, sweetie because I did.' That is the worst case scenario ever. I don't want to know how it ends.

"Kaylie? Earth to Kaylie?" Lauren was in front of me waving her hands left to right trying to get my attention.

"Huh?" still have my head in the clouds.

"So do you know what your bridesmaid and wedding dress would be like?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm going to pick it out today with Austin."

"WHAT? Are you insane?" Lauren questioned. Insane?

"No. How am I insane?"

"What Blondie here is telling you is that you can't pick out your wedding dress when the groom is there. It spoils the whole thing," Payson explained.

I laughed, "Oh that. No I'm not picking out with Austin. Austin already has his picked out. Custom made from Valentino. I'm picking it out with you guys."

"REALLY?" Payson and Lauren both yelled.

"Really. Vera Wang too."

"Sweet mother of all chickens. The wedding will be every girl's fantasy. Mostly your dress," Lauren teased.

"Please, have you seen the celebrities?" I asked her.

"Yes, but remember we're celebs too, just not in a Hollywood kind of way but still celebs."

"Good point, shall we?" Payson suggested.

We got out of my house and got into the car and went straight to the shop.

_Austin's POV_

After the whole situation with the guest list, Kaylie and I can get back to what's more important. Us and the wedding. The girls and her are going to pick out her wedding dress today, my tux just came in from Italy with a really nice pair of leather shoes. I tried it on and I, not to sound like Tyler Tanner, look incredibly hot. Kaylie loves Valentino on me so it would be a great match for her eyes. Her dress would be Vera Wang, my gift to her so it would match my eyes. Both seem to go well with each other.

Nothing beats the Power couple and how they dress. Of course, in style. I can't believe I'm getting married, in a few weeks or so. The engagement party is all set and Kaylie has no idea how it looks like. It would be a complete surprise to her. Definitely will be the wedding of the year if I had something to do with it. I walked downstairs and headed to the kitchen to grab something to eat. I saw Max and Nicky playing pool and so I headed to them instead, luckily they were eating some nachos. I grabbed some and joined them in a match of pool.

"Congrats dude, Brad is not attending to your engagement party and wedding," Max congrats me.

"Thanks. Yeah, Kaylie and I sorted things out. So when's the next wedding? Max?" I joked.

"Couple years from now, why? Want to be my best man?"

"Hey! That is not cool," Nicky stepped in.

"I'm just joking. You both would definitely be my best man," Max corrected.

"What about you, Nicky? Any surprises under those selves?" I asked.

"Me? Nah, I'm not the type to get married," he answered.

Max and I both stared at him, we both know he's lying, "Dude, don't lie to us. We know what you're thinking," Max spotted.

"Alright, alright. If it's that obvious then yes. I do think about marriages the day Austin got down on his knee but it won't be now, probably couple of years later."

"I doubt it, dude, seeing you and Lauren sync like that, I give It 3 years max," I teased.

"Maybe, I'll think about it. We're still young. There's still so much we want to do."

"I know. Kaylie's now thinking she needs a new hobby, ever since that incident with Tanner. She wants to be a singer," I told them.

"That is completely bullshit. She wants to go to the Olympics and win that bitch Giga Cho, that Chinese girl or something," Nicky pointed out.

"And that Russian chick too," I added.

"Yeah, so there is no way she'll pass that opportunity."

"I'm not saying she'll give up gymnastics but I mean spend less time on it. I don't think that's her life's dream anymore. Maybe its still is but maybe something changed in her hobbies."

"I don't believe it," Nicky still disagree.

"Believe it or not I don't mind what she's interested in. As long as she's happy and she becomes Mrs. Austin Tucker."

It's true. As long as she becomes my wife I'm fine for whatever she wants to do in life as a career. Singer or Gymnast, I don't care, as long as she's my wife and she's happy. Nothing would make me happier than to see a smile on her face. It would be awesome if she did kick the Russian chick and the mini Chinese girl's ass. I should video it.

_Kaylie's POV_

We arrived at the store that Austin had told me about. It's big and white, from far you'll probably think it's a random Lego block but when you see it up close, it's completely beautiful. It's like a sculpture of art. It's amazing and looks so luxurious. We walked in and everything was in either white or silver and gold. It's like we time traveled back in time to the Romans. We browsed all the dresses and every one of them is gorgeous I don't even know where to start. I asked the store manager where the Vera Wang section is and she said it's in the back. We headed there and still, there's a lot of choice to pick out.

"It's every girl's fantasy!" Lauren cried.

"It is, isn't it?" I was so mesmerized that I had no word to describe it.

"Where shall you start?" Payson asked.

"I really have no idea."

"Okay, this is it, Kay. Pick wisely before things go off. Remember to pick 2 dresses just in case something happened to the first one. Both, of course, should look nice," Lauren reminded me.

"Well, talking to the fashion queen here would be easier than to Austin," I smiled.

"Enough with jokes for now, Kay. We should get to work. Which style would you like first?" Payson stepped in to the rescue.

"Well I always liked strapless."

"Good, it narrows it down a lot-ish."

"We'll get there, Pay," Lauren told her.

"I know but this wedding should be perfect."

"I don't know if perfect would cut it but…" she went over to one of the racks and pulled one dress up, "How about this?"

It was strapless, my kind of style. It's big and simple. It has some pink flowers on the side and the pattern was beautiful. It's completely my style and I nodded to Lauren. She then left it on the black leather couch and started browsing again.

"We need a lot of dresses for her to try on and when she tried on everything we've picked out, she can make her pick," Lauren suggested.

"That sounds like a good plan."

Payson, Lauren and I started to look through all the dresses and find all the strapless dresses that we think would be great for me. By the end of the search, there were 10 dresses for me to choose from. I tried on every single one of them and now it's time to make my pick. All 3 of us stood looking at all 10 of them, it was hard. All 10 were beautiful, and I would look great standing next to Sir Valentino. 30 minutes later, we finally decided on 2 dresses. One would be my first choice and the other would be my back up.

The first choice dress was a long, white and slender dress. It was elegant and it has some small layers and frills near the hem. It has a pink flower by my side and a lighter and thinner material which has the color pink lined across my waist. The back was long and flowing, it also had a mini bow at the back to make it look nice and princess like. I loved the dress. It was the dress I had in mind when I hear the word 'wedding'.

The second choice dress was much simpler but still beautiful, it was also long but there were no layers. It has a beige bow tied under the bust. The bow was big and flowing and not the type of bow where it's big and bold. At the back it was long and simple. Both of the dresses came with a veil but I didn't want to wear a veil on my wedding. Both Lauren and Payson were confused. Every girl should wear a veil in their wedding but I didn't. I just want my tiara.

We then picked my tiara. They showed us a selection of it. Again, all of them were beautiful but only one shall be mine. I picked out a small one with flower patterns on top and those flowers were made out of pink diamonds. It was gorgeous; it would match both of my dresses. Time to pick out the bridesmaids' dresses.

"How do you both want your bridesmaids' dresses to look?" I asked them.

"Anything that is beautiful and elegant. Two each, right?" Payson asked.

"No, only one."

"Then it's much harder. We better get started," Lauren suggested.

Here we go again. Browsing and trying on dresses. The whole day we were just browsing and trying on things. The store gave us some champagne and cake which was so good. Payson also ordered some cupcakes while Lauren ordered some more champagne. I? I ordered some macaroons. We eat, browse and tried on clothes all day. The shop much be sick of all of us.

We finally found the perfect bridesmaid dress which both Lauren and Payson loved. The bridesmaids' dresses looks like quinceanera dresses. It was baby pink and had a bow on the back. It's simple but stunning. I love it as much as I love my dress. We then paid for the dresses and told them that they had to deliver it to us when the wedding is coming. We then all went to Spruce Juice and ordered our drinks.

"Today was awesome. Both of the bridesmaid and the wedding dress look fantastic," Lauren told me.

"I agree. Hey, Kaylie? What about the flowers?" Payson asked.

"Oh well I already ordered them to match with the theme of the wedding."

"What is it?" Payson asked.

"It's roses of course. Baby pink and baby blue with some white roses too."

"That sounds amazing."

"Did you send the invitations yet?" Lauren questioned.

"Yeah, I did."

"I'm glad you didn't invite Brad, Kay. It would really mess thing up," Payson admitted.

"I am too. I'm glad I didn't invite him. I wasn't thinking straight when I wanted him there," I lied.

"At least you realized that before you sent it to him," Payson backed me up.

"Totally," I lied again; I then quickly jumped to another topic before they asked me more about the invitations. "So, Pay and Lo. When is your wedding?"

"WHAT?" both blurted.

"What wedding, Kay? You're the one who's getting married not us," Lauren told me.

"Thanks for pointing that out, Lo. But don't act like you're dumb on this subject. I know you; you want to get married one day."

"'One day' being the key word."

"When she said 'one day' she actually means in a couple of years time," Payson corrected her.

"Maybe but isn't Miss Serious here thinking it too?" Lauren asked.

"One day."

"You two suck. If you both are in love like Austin and I. Get married soon, we're old enough and love each other enough. Why not?"

"That is true but don't you want to go to Olympics first?" Payson questioned.

"About that, that's why I said yes to Austin. I don't want to go to Olympics. That's the thing; if I wanted to go then I wouldn't say yes and would have waited till I finished the Olympics."

"You don't what to go?" Payson asked.

"No. I think I've found myself doing some other things. Other hobbies not just gymnastics and come on let's get one thing straight. We've been doing gymnastics our whole lives and when we got stuck in Loakai, no thanks to Tyler, we didn't have any clue about anything."

"True but we've been trying to reach our dreams for a long time. We're so close," Payson pointed out.

"I'm not saying I don't want to try out for the Olympics. I'm saying that I have found a life outside of gymnastics."

"I understand, Kay," Lauren told me.

"I understand too. Maybe we all feel the same way about this whole career thing. But I promise you both that we would still try our hardest to go to the Olympics even though we're thinking about this. The Olympics are a once in a lifetime chance. When we're done, we can live our life as we want, get married, have children, whatever," Payson made a promise.

"Alright, I promise even if it just one time at the Olympics," Lauren promised.

"When we do finish our time at the Olympics and would like to continue then do so and if we don't, we can start fresh and move on from this," Payson added, "Kaylie?"

"I promise."

"Plus, no matter what we would all still be together as a team," Payson finished.

We all nodded. It such a relief to have friends that understand you and would go a mile to do anything to help you. It is such a relief.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Okay. So what do you think? Thoughts? Comments?

You all know what to do! 10+ and the next chapter's coming up :)

OFFICIAL COUNTDOWN TO THE VERY END: 2 chapters!

**REVIEW! love, xx**


	4. MAY MISTAKE DO US PART

**Chapter 4**

_Kaylie's POV_

I woke up and realized that today was the engagement party. Oh. My. God. After tonight it would be exactly 1 month till the wedding. Today is the day where everyone would congratulate the newly engaged couple, the power couple. The golden couple of the gymnastics' world. Today is the day. I don't even know what to wear for the party. For a moment there I didn't realize that Brad Collins was invited. Today could be the worst day of my life.

_Austin's POV_

I woke up and realized that today was our engagement party. Mine and Kaylie's. I was so excited for this to come and to have it today would be amazing. I can't wait till Kaylie walks into the ball room and see how I worked so hard to put everything together. It's so worth it even if I did have to miss some practice. Sasha is happy for us and he would be there. Brad Collins was so close to be invited to this and now I don't have to worry. I can enjoy tonight without having the thoughts of killing him. Today could and would be the best day of my life.

_Kaylie's POV_

What am I going to do about this? What if Brad shows up? If I'm lucky enough, which I'm not even sure about, then he won't be there and that would be such a relief. I cannot think about this now. I should get going and see Lauren and Payson. I should talk to them about this. I can't keep it to myself any longer, I need my friends.

_Lauren's POV_

Everything is happening so fast with Austin and Kaylie. One minute they're dating and the next they're getting married. I wonder if the future with Nicky and me would be the same. Nicky and I haven't thought about this whole thing or even talked about it. But I hope we would have a wedding like Austin and Kaylie's; where I can go and pick out my dress and bridesmaid's dress. I can plan my wedding and engagement party by myself. I'm not trying to take what Kaylie have but I just wonder if it would be like hers when Nicky and I get married. I've been dating Nicky for a very long time. 5 months already whereas Austin and Kaylie been dating longer. But still I would love to get married one day.

Nicky came downstairs and gave me a good morning kiss. I love how he does that. He's been staying here with me for 3 days now since dad has been out of the country going to England to do some sorting out. We've been having sex but not too many or this relationship would just be sex and nothing else. I don't want that. Definitely not.

_Nicky's POV_

I've been staying at Lauren's for 3 days now and I wanted to ask her about this whole wedding thing. I also wanted to ask her about her opinion on getting married. We've been dating for 5 months now and even though it hasn't been over half a year I still love her. I've been in love with ever since that party where I claimed her as my girlfriend. I should ask her about this whole situation.

"Lauren," I began.

"Yes?"

"What do you think about this whole Austin and Kaylie getting married scene?"

"I think it's fine and definitely romantic."

Of course she would think that, she's a girl for god's sake and it's her best friend that's getting married not her, "Marrying that young?"

"I don't see it as a problem. I see it as love, true love. Austin and Kaylie's been through so much and end up still loving each other even after what happened with Brad and Loakai."

"So what do you think if we got married?" I asked. Oh god.

"I don't think that's a problem either."

I walked towards her and sat down beside her on the couch and kissed her and said, "That what I thought."

"Thought? What are you saying?" she was confused.

"Nothing. I just want your opinion on this."

"Alright. Well Kaylie's coming by soon, so is Payson. I'll see you tonight?"

"Definitely. I've got a surprise for you, too," I smiled.

_Kaylie's POV_

I arrived at Lauren's and saw that Payson's already there. I knocked on the door and Lauren opened it. She invited me in and we all sat by the couch and TV. She was putting on 90210 season 2 and Payson was eating popcorn. I grabbed some and waited for someone to start a conversation.

"I've got something to tell you guys," Lauren started off.

We were waiting for her to tell us, "Nicky asked me what I thought about Kaylie and Austin's wedding."

"And?" I asked. I wanted to hear her opinion.

"I said I had no problem with it and I think it's romantic," she began. That's good to hear, "Then he asked me what I thought about us getting married."

OH MY GOD.

"AND?" Payson screamed.

"I said I had no problem with it. He said he'll see me tonight and he has a surprise for me!" she shrieked.

"Is he going to propose?" I asked.

"I think so," she was smiling now. I was happy for her. Now she'll be thinking of the wedding as well.

"Congrats! Well, save that for later, but still!" Payson congrats her.

I have to tell them now about Brad. I can't keep this going on. Lying.

"Guys, I also wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?" Payson asked.

"Brad. He's invited to the party and wedding."

Speechless.

"I didn't want to invite him but I accidently wrote down his address and then sent it out. I can't take it back now."

Speechless.

"I don't know what to do. Austin would be so mad at me."

Still speechless.

"Say something."

"What do you want us to say, Kaylie?" Payson asked.

"Anything," there was tears in my eyes now.

"This could go very wrong, Kay. Why didn't you say something before? Now, I fear, it's too late," Lauren told me.

"I know. This could turn out to be my worst nightmare."

_Austin's POV_

"Guys! We have to go now!"

"Alright, we're coming," Nicky yelled from upstairs.

Max and Nicky rushed down all looking great but not as better as me but we have to go now. We went outside got into the limo and headed to pick up the girls.

"So I asked Lauren if we were getting married how would she feel."

"You basically asked her to marry you?" I asked.

"No. Just her opinion."

"Are you though?" Max asked.

"Maybe. I don't know yet."

We got to the girls and they were waiting for us outside. They looked gorgeous as always. Kaylie was wearing a black dress which was strapless. Payson was wearing her hair up and a turquoise dress, while Lauren was wearing a purple strapless dress with her hair curled. They got into the car.

"Limo?" Kaylie asked.

"Don't ask about it. Just enjoy it," I replied.

_Kaylie's POV_

We've arrived at the party and when we got in everyone congratulated us. The confetti machine went off when Austin and I arrived at the party. I was in heaven; this is the moment I want life to freeze and stay like this where I'll never forget this moment of my life. What I did forget about was Brad Collins. I hope he didn't arrive yet or doesn't arrive at all. This is nerve racking for me. I looked around but there was no sign of him. Thank god.

"What's going on? You look like you're about to faint?" Austin asked me, concerned.

"Nothing, it's just I'm excited and it's really exhausting. I love the place, you outdid yourself."

"It's nothing."

"Nothing? It's beautiful. Everything I always hoped is coming true."

"It's for you and me so have fun, do you want me to get you a drink?" he requested.

"Yes, thank you."

Austin walked off to the bar and got me some wine and some for him as well. He rushed back and I drank some, he hugged me tight. I was happy till I saw Brad come in from the doorway. This is going to be hell breaking lose. Austin let me go and his expression was furious. Max rushed over and tried to talk some sense to Austin but failed. Austin then rushed over to Brad, pulled him outside.

Lauren, Payson, Max, Nicky and I rushed out as fast as we could. I could see the guests' expressions while I was running. Their expression were confusion, confused of what's happening around them. I would be, too, if I were them. One minute we were hugging and I was having the best time of our life. The next thing I knew it completely tipped upside down and became my worst nightmare. We got outside and saw Brad getting strangled by Austin.

"AUSTIN!" I yelled, trying to get his attention. He still wouldn't let Brad go. What have I done?

"Austin!" Max and Nicky screamed over and over.

"Austin, please this isn't his fault it's mine," I admitted.

"How is this your fault? He didn't come to our engagement party without being invited."

"It is mine. Trust me. He didn't come to this party without an invitation. The truth is he did have one."

Austin still wouldn't let Brad's neck go, I was afraid Austin would do something stupid because of me.

"I sent out the invitation and I invited him to this. It's my fault!" I finally told him the truth.

Finally, Austin let Brad neck go and said, "What? We agreed we wouldn't invite him."

"I'm sorry. It was in the moment that I thought inviting Brad would be the best thing."

"How is this the best thing? This party is ruined because of you," he was pointing his finger at me.

"I'm sorry."

"This is supposed to be OUR wedding, Kaylie. Not just yours. I paid for most of this stuff because I love you!" he screamed at me.

"I love you too! Don't you know that?"

"I DO. DON'T TELL ME THAT I DON'T! YOU DON'T LOVE ME AS MUCH AS I DO! IF YOU DID YOU WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS TO ME!" he yelled at me. Never in our relationship has he yelled at me like this.

"If you think that I don't love you as much as you do then this is a big mistake!"

"You know what? It is!"

"Fine. If we both think so then THIS WEDDING IS OFF!" that was my final word.

I walked off and didn't look back.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> you guys asked for KayAus and here they are! Well, not the ending you guys thought it would be, but hey. there's still the final chapter to come up!

OFFICIAL COUNTDOWN: 1 chapter to go!

**REVIEW. thoughts? xx**


	5. KAYAUS LOVE CONQUERS ALL

**Chapter 5**

_Kaylie's POV_

It's been 5 days. 5 days since I talked to Austin. Since I talked to my friends. All I've been doing is sitting in my room and cry. My dad tried to take me out to shop and everything I like to do. I wouldn't even move. This sucks. I can't believe I called it off, I can't believe I invited Brad. This really sucks. It's my fault. I have no one else but myself to blame. Guess all I wanted to do was invite Brad and Carter and I didn't even consider Austin's feelings. I deserve this, we've been through so much, so much history and now it's just all over the place. I can't keep my head straight. This wedding, the wedding I spent so much time on isn't even happening. Austin paid for most of the wedding stuff and I didn't even respect him for that. His parents now must hate me. He must hate me.

_Austin's POV_

You know what? I can't stand this relationship anymore. It's always what she wants and she never stops to realize what I want. Hell. She never stops to think about how much I love her. It's always what she wants and what I have to give. I love Kaylie and I'll probably love her forever. But this is what it feels like before getting married then how would it be like when we are married. Finding a place to live, learning how to support a child and everything else that comes with being married. This would never happen if I just hadn't gotten on one knee and asked her to marry me.

Max and Nicky walked into my room and Nicky gave me a nod while Max gave out a sigh. They're probably here about the 'talk' they want to talk about to me. Probably the one telling me why I pushed Kaylie away and that she's always right. It's the same talk whenever there's something wrong with Kaylie and I. Nothing sucks more than this 'talk'.

"Dude, are you going to call Kaylie?" Max asked.

"No."

"Are you going to say sorry to Kaylie by any chance?" Nicky questioned.

"No."

"Good. That's a start," Max answered.

"What?" I asked confusingly.

"You don't have to say sorry or call her," Nicky told me.

"Have you two hit your head hard on a dismount?" I was surprised.

"No silly, we haven't. We just thought this fight is exactly what you both needed," Max explained.

"Calling off the wedding is what we needed? What are you saying? You don't want us to get married?"

"No Austin, not like that," Nicky protected Max.

"Then like what? Tell me, like what?"

"Like the fact that it's one last big fight before you both make up and live happily ever after. That sort of 'like'," Max claimed. That's what he thinks.

"Well, that's your thinking; you know what I'm thinking? It's over."

"How could you say that without having any sort of feeling?" Nicky asked.

"Because I don't."

"Please, don't turn back into Mr. Selfish-and-Arrogant again," Max pleaded.

"I'm not; I just think the wedding being called off is a good thing. If this is how we both are not being married then we don't want to know what it would be like when we're married. Simple as that."

"NO! IT'S NOT SIMPLE AUSTIN TUCKER!" Nicky started to yell at me.

"Don't raise your voice. Remember whose house is this."

"I DON'T CARE WHOSE HOUSE IS THIS! I CARE THAT YOU AND KAYLIE ARE BEING LIKE A BUNCH OF KIDS!"

"What are you saying, huh, Russo?" I said in a cold voice.

"WHAT I AM SAYING IS THIS: BEFORE YOU BOTH DATED I WAS IN LOVE WITH KAYLIE AND I WOULD HAVE KILLED TO BE IN YOUR SPOT AND YOU! YOU WANTED THAT SPOT AS WELL. NOW YOU HAVE IT AND YOU'RE THROWING IT AWAY BECAUSE SHE MADE A MISTAKE?"

"YES! A MISTAKE THAT I CANNOT FORGIVE!"

"Guys…" Max began.

"I understand Austin that you're upset with Kaylie but think about it. You both have made mistakes in this relationship. She might have made more than you did. But who cares? The point is that you both made it this far so why stop now?"

He's got a point but there is no way I'm letting him win like this, "You? Understand? Please. You and Lauren aren't even engaged."

"We will be soon. Pretty soon and we'll be like you both are right now. Arguing about wedding things like who to invite but Austin, think for a second here. This is like the last test as a couple and when you're standing there down the aisle waiting for Kaylie, pick up her hands and put a ring on it, the test is done."

"You're saying this is all God's plan?"

"No. I'm saying this as a friend who thinks this could work. When you're both married I'm not saying there won't be any more tests to come but there's tests that would test both of you as a married couple not just a relationship couple."

"So what do I do now?"

"Call Kaylie."

"God…this was long, let's get something to eat. I'm starving," Max complained.

_Kaylie's POV_

I was making some pancakes for Lauren and Payson. They're coming over to talk to me. I had to see them eventually so why not now. I'm hungry anyways and dad's out. So we could have the house to ourselves. I quit gymnastics for a while now but I will definitely come back to it when I feel much better. Or not come back at all. I don't have the heart to do gymnastics anymore. My heart is not in it. It's with Austin but I blew it, big time. Gymnastics was my lifelong dream but right now, it's not there. I'll think about that later but for now, it's about me and my 2 best friends.

_Ding dong._

They're here! I rushed over to open the door and there Lauren and Payson were. They brought some snacks and marshmallow. Thank you for inventing sugar. I need them. I invited them in and we all hung around the living room. I opened the DVD player and placed a How I Met Your Mother Season 4 disc in. I needed some comedy. Barney Stinson, hilarious. We opened some snacks and popcorn and started to eat.

"Kaylie, has Austin called yet?" Lauren asked.

"Nope and I don't think he will anytime soon."

"Don't give up the hope," Payson told me.

"I won't. I'll be back," I stood up and rushed over to the kitchen counter and took the plates of blueberry pancakes.

"Yum!" Lauren said.

"But why didn't you just apologize to Austin. We all know you're the one who made the mistake here."

"I don't think calling him would be a good idea."

"Kaylie, you love Austin and so does he and you both are just going through a tough and exhausting time," Lauren comforting me.

"Thanks Lo. Nothing would make me happier just to hear Austin's voice."

"Hey, for now let's just hope for the best and when Austin calms down he'll call you and everything will be fine. Let's watch How I Met Your Mother and drool on Barney Stinson," Payson suggested.

"Yeah, you're right. When he calms down then he'll call when he wants to and I'll be ready."

God. I should have not said that sentence. My phone suddenly rung and I picked up my phone and take a wild guess. Austin Tucker was flashing across my phone. Oh god, please help me. I took a deep breath and pressed _Answer_.

_Austin's POV_

I should call her right? I mean the talk with Nicky made me feel much better. Never thought Nicky had that side to him, surprisingly. I understand what's going on in this situation and I also understand what would happen if we kept on arguing in the future. Like Nicky said, it's a test to see our loyalty to each other and this is what we need. A clean start so I'm not gonna be a pussy for not calling a girl.

Let's think it as asking a girl out on a date but you're kind of mad. No, kind of nervous. Change the energy into a comfortable one so it would be easier right? I knew I should have taken yoga class years ago to channel my energy but yoga does not seem manly enough. I should call now, I'm stalling. I picked up my phone dialed her number and waited for her to pick up. It took longer than the usual waiting but she picked up in the end anyways.

"_Hello?"_

"Kaylie?"

_Kaylie's POV_

"What do I do?" I yelled.

"Pick up!" both Payson and Lauren screamed.

"But this is so nerve racking!"

"You said you're going to be ready as soon as he calls. So he's calling, pick up!" Lauren made her point.

"Yeah, that's before I knew this situation would happen so soon!"

"Does it make any difference?" Payson asked.

"YEAH! Of course it does."

"No there isn't! I should pick up for you!" Lauren grabbed my phone.

"NO! GIVE IT BACK!" I started to grab it.

"You both are so immature. GIVE IT TO ME!" Payson began to reach for my phone.

We all heard Lauren accidently pressed the answered button and she said, "Well my bad. You go do your thing."

I mouthed the sentence to her, "You're so going to pay for this," I placed the phone to my ear and said, "Hello?"

"_Kaylie?"_

It's really him, I smiled and he doesn't sound angry anymore, "Yes?"

"_Can we talk? Now?"_

"Of course, go ahead," I waved the girls goodbye while they headed up to my room.

"_It's about the engagement party. How I overreacted."_

"Austin. Stop. It's my fault I shouldn't have invited Brad. I crossed the line even though you were so kind to invite Carter."

"_Kaylie, I'm sorry for all of it. I don't understand why I was so angry. Maybe I was threatened by Brad," _he admitted.

"Threatened? Why?"

"_He's the reason why we broke up before. So with him being there could enlighten some lost sparks between you two."_

"I understand. I'm sorry for inviting him without you're agreement. It's both of our wedding, not just mine."

"_I love you, Kaylie. I would totally understand if you don't want the wedding because I wouldn't want to get marred to a guy who just overreacts like that. I'm truly sorry for what happened," _he apologized again.

"Austin, please. I know you're sorry and you know I am too. I would love to marry you still."

I could hear his laugh at the other end of the line. I missed it so much.

"_Thanks, Kay. I'll see you soon. Everything is sorted and ready to go?" _

"Yeah, we've done everything. I love you, Austin. Forever and Always."

"_Forever and Always, Kaylie."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> SO THAT'S IT. THE END TO THIS SERIES! we hoped you guys enjoyed reading the five stories as much as we've enjoyed writing it! For all those who have _not_ read the other four stories, go ahead and do so! Here's the list, in order:

- Some things aren't meant to be or are unfinished

- Second chances

- Home sweet home: Boulder

- A well kept secret

- Just the beginning

**Disclaimer:** we do **_NOT_** own Make It or Break It (though we wished we did), all rights goes to Holly Sorenson, creator of the show. Additionally, we do not own Kaylie Cruz, Austin Tucker, Sasha Belov, Payson Keeler, Max Spencer, Lauren Tanner, Nicky Russo, Alex Cruz, Kim Keeler, Kelly Parker, Damon Young, or Emily Kmetko.

However, we **_DO OWN_** Chris, Drew Deveux, Tyler Tanner, James Moore, Officer Matt Johnson, Loakai and its villagers, Brad Collins, baby Cassie Kmetko-Young and last, but not least, the plot. If you guys would like to use any of the characters above or the village, send us a private message! We won't say "no" its just its better to ask permission than use it without asking!

We are thinking about writing a separate story after all this; but we've been flooded with homework. We'll try make time to please our readers, and don't stop supporting us! WE LOVE YOU ALL!

Things to include in your **_REVIEW_**:

- thoughts on this chapter

- thoughts on the entire series

- ideas for our next story!

THANK YOU EVERYONE! WE'LL BE BACK SOON! xoxo


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Alright guys, we have a one-shot up of when the Rock Rebels are in Calais, France! It's Austin's first impressions of Kaylie Cruz. It's rated M, so it won't appear on your normal feed, but please support us by reading it! We LOVE YOU ALL! Love, S & T. xx 


End file.
